


You want me to wear what?

by IfYouFeelTheSameForMe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based off of the following anonymous prompt: Sam convinces Mercedes to dress up as a comic book character for Halloween.</p><p>Anon- Sorry! It’s not Halloween based, but I hope it kind of captures a bit of what you were looking for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want me to wear what?

Title: You want me to wear what?  
Pairing: Sam/Mercedes, KurtCedes, alludes to Klaine & Blam  
Length & Rating: 900+ Words / G  
Summary: Based off of the following anonymous prompt: Sam convinces Mercedes to dress up as a comic book character for Halloween.  
AN: Anon- Sorry! It’s not Halloween based, but I hope it kind of captures a bit of what you were looking for!

“Oh HELL to the NO!”  
“C’mon baby! Just hear me out.”  
“Sam Evans, you and your ridiculous ideas have gone too far now.”  
“Is it really that crazy? I mean seriously Mercedes, I modeled this character after you!”

For the third time this week, Sam tried relentlessly to get Mercedes to show up, in costume, as the comic book character he modeled after her. He was finally launching the new series he’d been working on for over a year. This was groundbreaking! There weren’t too many Black female comic book characters with their own series dedicated to them exclusively. And who better to represent Gazelle in all her glory than the woman she was modeled after, Mercedes Jones herself.  
Mercedes had heard this argument too many times over the past week. She thought it was sweet and endearing that Sam thought enough of her to iconize her in the form of a lead character in one of his comic book series but… this idea he had today had gone a bit overboard.  
“Babe. Okay so listen. Gazelle is fierce! She can out run any of her enemies in a flash! She shoots shards of glass and, when it’s raining, lighting out of her eyes at her rivals, with a blink of an eye. AND she seduces men and women with her feminine wilds. Makes them completely forget all the horrible things they’d planned once they captured her. Plus the mind control, the sharp tongue. She has taken every single power of all these different characters and perfected it. C’mon Cedes, there is no one else who can pull this off except you. Because she is you. If I pout will you say yes? If I beg?”  
“Sam, am I going to be the only one there in costume?”  
“Well, I was thinking that maybe I can get some of the other characters from my other series to kind of… ya know, introduce you? I can have Blaine bring out the old NightBird costume! Ha! Oh man, that was wayyy too much fun. Remember when he and I had to and steal back the trophy from the Wablers…”  
“Sam! Focus. Okay, so Blaine will be there… and who else?”  
“Well, okay, so we will have some of the other characters from other books come out and then march down the aisle toward the table where I will be set up with the new stack of comics for people to purchase. Then they will part and you will walk up to me and say:  
“Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change  
If you don't like the rules don't play my game  
Talk to me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me”  
“Did you really take lyrics… from a song…? I made up in Glee club… like a thousand years ago? And made it Gazelle’s tag line?” Mercedes dead-panned her look at Sam. At this point, she knew she’d say yes, but had to make him suffer a bit.  
“Well… I know you like that song. I mean, I wanted this character to be an ode to Mercedes. All of you. If you want me on my knees begging and pleading and singing that Boyz II Men song I will get down on bended knee and do it. You know I will…”  
Mercedes scowl shifted into a smirk, and Sam knew he had her then.  
“Where would I even find this costume? I mean I’d basically have to put it together from scratch.”  
Sam gave her a sly grin as he picked up Mercedes phone from the charger and handed it to her.  
Mercedes gave a deep disapproving sigh. “FINE!”  
~**~  
“Hey Cedes!”  
“Kurt, where can I find a size 9, silver thigh high boot?”  
Kurt gave a confused chuckle on the other end of the line. “Well, there are only two people who would need a shoe like that in the middle of April. Strippers and Drag Queens.”  
“I need it for a costume.” Mercedes exhaled.  
“…And it’s gonna be EPIC!”  
“Was that Sam in the background?” Kurt laughed.  
“Awesome! Amazing! Mind Blowing!!! I cannot WAIT to see this costume!” Sam was practically bouncing off the walls at this point.  
“Why am I not surprised this has something to do with your fiancé and his penchant for turning things he loved at the age of 12 into a full blown career?” Kurt loved his best friend and her man, but they were always finding themselves in the most hilarious of situations.  
“So, you down for this?” Mercedes challenged.  
“Mercedes Jones…”  
“Soon to be Evans!” Sam barked from the background.  
“Yes Sam, Mercedes Jones… soon to be Evans… If you’re going to do this, you have to do it right. That can only be done with the likes of one Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Send me a picture of this costume and I’ll do some research. I’ll be at your place by 3p. When does this need to be done by? I mean hopefully we have time. This may take a while. I will fire up the old sowing machine. This may actually be fun. I needed a little side-project to do since Blaine has been busy rehearsing for his latest show and…”  
“Wow, you’re more excited about this than I am.” Mercedes joked.  
“Well if you want something done right, instead of doing it yourself, you know to call me.” Kurt boasted.  
How could Mercedes say no to the two men she loved most in her life? This should be interesting, she thought to herself.


End file.
